Harry Potter Song Fiction: A Collection
by Ennrian Iris
Summary: Mostly H/H song fiction, but a Draco angsty sort of thing that gives it the PG-13 rating. Read it to understand it is all I hafta say ;).
1. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the H ****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the H.P. characters. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and WB. I don't own the Backstreet Boys (though I wish I did!) or any of their songs.

****

** ** = Lyrics

__

Italics = flashback

How Did I Fall in Love with You?

A Backstreet Boys Song from their 3rd album Black and Blue put into a Song Fiction

**Remember when

We never needed each other**

__

"Harry! We could get in trouble! You know that's against the rules!"

**The best of friends

Like sister and brother

We understood

We'd never be alone.**

__

"Hermi, you know I'm just kidding. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship!"

**Those days are gone

Now I want you so much**

Hermione thought and thought. Tomorrow was graduation. She wanted Harry to know how she felt. But she was so nervous.

**The night is long

And I need your touch*

Hermione turned restlessly in her bed, alone.

**Don't know what to say,

Never meant to feel this way

Don't wanna be

Alone tonight**

She tried to think how she could tell him. She wished she didn't feel this odd feeling for Harry, but she did.

**What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?**

She wished she knew why. She had always had feelings, but she thought it was friendship-love or family-love. But now, it wasn't. How had it happened?

**I hear you voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child

That I resemble**

Hermione was shaking uncontrollably with sobs. She wished she could be more mature, but she couldn't; wouldn't.

**I cannot pretend

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be

Alone tonight**

"Harry, help me," she knew he couldn't hear her. She didn't care. She laid there hugging herself.

*What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?**

The question "Why him? Why me?" echoed continuously in Hermione's head.

**I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight**

The next night after graduation as everyone was about to leave Hogwarts, Hermione knew it was then or never.

"Harry!" she called.

**Just need you to know**

"I have to tell you something," she said looking into his piercing green eyes.

**I don't wanna live this lie

I don't wanna say goodbye**

"I don't want to just be your friend anymore," Hermione stumbled. "I… I don't want to miss ever seeing you again.

"What are you getting at Hermi?"

**With you I wanna spend the rest of my life**

"I know this is supposed to be the other way around, but," Hermione took Harry's hand. She pressed her fingers into his palm where a little glass heart appeared. "Harry… will you marry me?"

*What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast this time

Everything's changed,

We never knew

How did I fall in love with you?**

"Yes," was Harry's simple answer as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you so much," he sobbed with joy looking into her eyes. They embraced, holding each other as if they would never let go.

~*~


	2. Get Another Boyfriend

Disclaimer: NONE of the Harry Potter characters belong to me

Disclaimer: NONE of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not own the Backstreet Boys either (I wish) or any of their songs.

A/N: I am not against D/H, I actually quite like the idea, but he and Hermi were the only people that worked with this song. Hope ya like it!

****

** BLAH, BLAH, BLAH** = LYRICS

Get Another Boyfriend

A Harry Potter Song Fic to a Backstreet Boys Song

**Let's talk about one, baby, you gotta hear me out**

"Hermione, LISTEN TO ME!" Harry practically screamed at the shocked and surprised Hermione. He grabbed her and turned her to face him, his hands grasping her shoulders holding her to the spot.

"What is your problem, Harry? You've been really jittery lately…" Hermione was frightened of Harry's tense muscles, flaring nostrils, and red face.

**Do you really wanna be the last to know what it's all about**

"You have to understand, you are not in a good position right now," Harry began to explain.

__

I'll say. I don't like being held in front of the raging bull named Harry, Hermione thought to herself.

"You're totally oblivious as to what is happening," Harry sighed, a concerned look on his face.

"I am?" obviously he was right.

**Let's talk about two. You say he's the essence of your life**

"I suggest you sit down," he said, looking at her with concern. "It's about Draco."

"Oh, God, Harry. I'm not breaking up with him just because he's your enemy! He's changed!" she exclaimed, getting all hot and bothered.

"So you say. You also say he's your everything and you 'just couldn't live without him'. Live without him my—"

"Harry!" she cut him off.

**But he'll eat you up from inside slow, and then he doesn't wanna know**

"He's using you Hermione! Don't you see?!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't let her find out the hard way.

"You are such a jealous little… ugh! I hate it when you do this!" She looked like she was about to cry and her words faltered.

**I'm tellin' you he'll eat you up from inside, and then he doesn't wanna know**

"I'm not lying to you Hermione! It's the truth! He doesn't care about you! He cares about his reputation! He's using you!" He wished she'd listen.

"You… you… you're so full… of it…" she was trying to hide her cracking words and watery eyes. "It's not true! It's not! It's not possible!"

**Listen, I meant it, there's nothing that he's worthy of**

"Don't deny it Herm! He's untrue to you! He doesn't deserve a wonderful girl like you!"

"Let me go!" Hermione was squirming in Harry's grasp, trying to break free so she could go cry into her pillow in her bed. She wanted to get away from the horrible news.

**He's just another player, playing in the name of love**

"Well, if it's true, then who's the 'lucky girl'?" she said sarcastically.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"If you don't want me to get hurt then just tell me for God's sake! Stalling doesn't help, Mr. I-don't-want!" Hermione screamed at Harry, her face turning purple with frustration, disappointment, and anger.

"It's… it's… Lavender…" and he just let it sink in.

**I've seen enough, now this must come to and end. Get another boyfriend**

"This has slipped too far! It's almost to the point of no return! You have to stop him now, before it's too late!"

Hermione just sat in the chair, curled in a ball, her chin on her knees, rocking back and forth as if she'd just lost her sanity.

"It's gonna be alright, you just have to get someone else. Someone that cares; that truly loves you."

**Let's talk about what he's done to become your number one**

"Has he ever actually even done something purely and solely for you?" Harry queried the rocking ball. The rocking ball's answer was a single tear.

**Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls, and party dresses that turned you on**

"What do you see in him? His 'charming good looks'? That can't be possible… Is it his money? But your parents are dentists... they earn plenty of money! What is it? That he got you those diamond earrings for your birthday? Just to let you know, I heard him talking. He stole them from his mother!" Harry was getting into this one sided conversation.

"Shut up! You don't know Draco!" Hermione cried, clutching herself as if she were freezing.

**I've seen it before, don't take anymore. Three, two you're through for sure**

"This is exactly what he did to Parvati! Don't you remember? When she found out and tried to make a stand, he put her in intensive care! For God's sake, Hermione! Face it, the show's over. It's ending before it even gets the chance to a true start. I don't want to see you in Madam Pomfrey's for two months!"

Hermione just continued to rock back and forth, her tear stained face buried in her robes.

**Just go get on with your life, stop acting like you've given up. I'm tellin' you—go get on with your life; stop acting like you've given up**

"Break up with him! Go on! Don't stay in the same place forever! Don't think he's the only guy you can get! I know tons of guys that would kill to date you. I'm not talking lies!" the one thing that Harry had in common with Uncle Vernon was that his face got purple if he got extremely angry or frustrated. The violet was rising to his scar.

"Will you just be quiet for even one minute?! You love hearing your own voice don't you? The best noise is silence. Now let it through!" Hermione was just as angry and frustrated, except her face was red from crying.

**Listen I mean it, there's nothing that he's worthy of. He's just another player, playing in the name of love. I've seen enough, this must come to an end. Get another boyfriend**

Harry gave Hermione her moment of silence, then whispered,

"Listen to my words. Let them soak in."

**Hear me out, you must know what it's all about, baby. He's just a player in love**

"I listened. Too much, Harry. Too much," the tears had stopped, but Hermione still continued to sniff.

**This must come to an end. Get another boyfriend**

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you this one more time," Harry took a deep breath. Arguing had taken the air out of him. "Get another boyfriend."

And that last time was what it took. Hermione finally let the truth in, and she simply nodded. Giving Harry the pleasure of knowing that she was going to be okay.

~*~

****

A/N: So? How'd ya like it? I welcome flames, AS LONG AS THEY ARE JUSTIFIED. You must back them up. Tell me why it sucks if it does, and possibly how I might be able to improve it. Don't just say "That was the worst song fic I've ever read!". Tell me WHY. I'm not trying to sound like a schoolteacher. I'm asking for back-up so that I can improve my writing. It's called CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Know it well, jedi, and may the force be with you. Hee hee. Sorry. I couldn't resist J .


	3. More Than That

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and the WB. Neither do I own the Backstreet Boys (I wish) or any of their songs.

A/N: I enlarged the font cause I had some complaints with my last song fic. Now, this is a kind of follow-up/epilogue/sequel/whatever-you-want-to-call-it to my other song fic, "Get Another Boyfriend". You don't have to read that first, but it would help you get a better idea of what is going on. Now you may enjoy (or be disgusted). Oh, and by the way, I had to change like one or two lines to get it to work. Like I said with GABF, I'm not against D/H, as a matter of fact, I kinda like it, but it just didn't work with these songs, so I had to make them breaking up.

**blah, blah, blah** = lyrics

More Than That

A Song Fiction to a Song from the New BSB Album Black & Blue

**I can see that you've been crying. You can't hide it with a lie. What's the use in you denying that what you had was wrong. I heard him promise you forever, but forever's come and gone. Baby, he would say whatever it takes to keep you blind to the truth between the lines**

"C'mon, wipe off those tears, and tell him," Harry told Hermione. He had stopped yelling and went back to a normal tone of voice.

"But he said… f… forever… forever we'd be together," Hermione just had to say it. She was about to break up with Draco and had to get out her last loving thoughts of him. Only then would she rip his heart out like he did to her.

Harry lifted Hermione's chin so she was looking into his sparkling, green eyes.

"Her made you oblivious to it all. Now, get up, and go tell him," he said with a smile. He wanted her to be with someone that actually cared for her, like himself, not Draco. Harry knew that he was the right one for Hermione. She just had to realize it. He took her hand and pulled her out of the chair where she sat.

"Oh, Harry, thank you. Thank you for helping me realize," she forced a smile.

"There he is. I'll be back here, just in case he tries to hurt you," Harry pointed out Draco, who was rambling down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle. They looked drunk. He could only guess they were talking of how good Lavender was when she was drunk. It disgusted Harry to even think of it.

"Go on," Harry ushered Hermione toward the stoned Draco. "Make 'em squeal," he joked, trying to get her to loosen up.

Hermione walked timidly up to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

"Draco, we need to talk. Alone."

Draco waved his hand, signaling Crabbe and Goyle to go away and give them some time alone. He grabbed Hermione around her small waist, that horribly sick, sexual glare in his eyes. She slapped his arms.

"What was that for? A little feisty are we?" Draco thought it was all just a flirting game that would lead to him laying Hermione. His dirty mind was wrong. 

"Oh, you are so wrong. And thanks to Harry, I know who you've been getting 'feisty' with and it's not me. As a matter of fact, it never will be me," Hermione spat at Draco.

"I don't understand, sugarbaby," Draco was confused. Usually Hermione was so obedient, so well trained.

"No, it's not that I don't want to loose my virginity. It's just that I don't want to loose it to you, you mother-fucking weasel," Hermione hissed.

Harry and Draco were both surprised at this outburst (Harry had done an eavesdropping charm—he could not resist).

"Yeah, that's right. Only expect that sort of talk out of Lavender, do you?"

The words stung Draco like a wasp. He was caught.

"As Madame Hooch would say, game's over," Hermione had never felt so powerful, so independent, in her life.

"It is? But, but I gave you those earrings! They're diamonds! Is breaking up with me the thanks I get?" Draco whined.

Hermione ripped out the earrings and shoved them into Draco's hands.

"Tell your mother thanks," Hermione smirked, which was not like her. "You going to cry? Why don't you bury your tears in _Lavender's_ cleavage?! _Mine_ isn't available!"

And with that, Hermione ran back to Harry, leaving Draco gaping at her.

**Oh… I will love you more than that. I won't say the words, then take them back. Don't give loneliness a chance, baby, listen to me when I say I will love you more than that**

"Hermione, you did the right thing," Harry reassured Hermione.

"I trust you, Harry." She flung her arms around him as a thank you. She did not notice him blush.

"I know you deserve someone better, Hermione. Don't take this as conceited, but someone like me," Harry slipped in. "I won't lie to you. I'm as sincere as I can be. I'll do better than Draco."

Hermione just kind of stood there, with mixed feelings of these words, not exactly sure how to take them.

**Baby, you deserve much better, what's the use in holding on? Don't you see it's now or never, 'cause I just can't be friends, baby, knowing in the end, that I will love you more than that. I won't say the words then take them back. Don't give loneliness a chance, baby, listen to me when I say, I will love you more than that**

"I can't just stand her hugging and think that we're only friends, Herm. I just feel that there is more to it," Harry admitted.

"You feel it too? I thought… I was… just alone. I took my chance with Draco, because I thought I'd never have a chance with you…" she looked as if she would burst into tears again.

"I will treat you like the beautiful, independent person you are. I won't treat you like I own you. You own yourself."

**There's not a day that passes by, I don't wonder why we haven't tried, it's not too late to change your mind, so take my hand, don't say goodbye**

"Hermione, please don't think I just told you about Draco to break you guys up. You know that right?" Harry wanted to make sure.

Hermione nodded.

"I tried to keep you happy by not telling you, but I realized that was hurting you. So that's why I told you," Harry reassured her it wasn't intentionally done to hurt her. "But can I make you happy? Would I make you happy? I'll do everything I can to make you feel safe. So will you accept me as you boyfriend? Or shall I continue to wait respectively?"

"Harry, you're such a sweet gentleman. Of course. I've waited for this moment forever," Hermione stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you," Harry simply replied.

They kissed, and how forever long their lips were locked (they didn't know, nor care), they kept thinking why they had waited so long. But now it didn't matter. All that seemed to matter was they were together.

**I will love you more than that. I won't say the words then take them back. Don't give loneliness a chance, baby, listen to me when I say, I will love you more than that**

~*~

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed GABF, and suggested me write a sequel. I never would have done it if you hadn't. If you liked this, check out some of my other song fics on my website that I co-host with Aurora the Enchantress (check out her stories, she is a really good author). Our web address is [http://www.hotharry.homestead.com][1] Hope you enjoyed my song fic! Please review!

   [1]: http://www.hotharry.homestead.com/



	4. Me, Myself, and I

Me, myself, myself & I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Jive Jones' song 'Me, Myeslf, and I'

**dhfoushfo siygonsydgfsdfy ysody**= lyrics

**__**

Me, Myself, and I

__

A Song Fiction to Jive Jones' 'Me, Myself, and I'

**Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I  
  
Myself, myself, I, I, I, I, I  
  
Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I  
Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I**

Sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy lay asleep in his four-poster bed. Just another day alone with himself. Now that Crabbe and Goyle were suspended and Pansy had commited suicide after he'd rejected her.  
  
**I woke up late, fell out of bed  
Missed the bus to high school hell  
Mom's painting my nails, reading a magazine  
You seem asleep, me steal the keys  
Now I'm the star of my neighborhood hell  
Dad, there's no need to yell  
'Cause I changed my name**

Draco rolled over in the sheets and groaned as he opened his eyes. A black-nailed hand fumbled blindly on the bedside table, finally grasping his watch.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He was late to his first calss of the day. A red envelope lay on the floor and he picked it up, ripping it open.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?! YOU'RE DISGRACING THE FAMILY!!!!!!! WHY THROW AWAY SUCH A GOOD NAME AND EXCHANGE IT FOR SUCH A STUPID ONE?!?!?! DRACO ROMMELLE GOTHE?!?!?! HOW SHITTY IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

came his father's voice. Why did he even give a fuck about Draco? Why bother send a howler to a son who wouldn't even bother to listen?

Draco pulled on his traditional black robes and snapped his spike collar around his neck. He messily spiked his raven's-wing-black hair—he'd dyed it late last night. Late for Transfiguration, McGonagall was sure to make his morning Hell.

**You know that I  
Love to do it all the time  
I wanna get high  
And that's fine  
  
Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I  
Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I**  


_Technically_ he wasn't alone. He did have the sex and the alcohol. And the drugs. Especially the drugs. Knowing he was late enough already, he knew another thirty minutes couldn't be a problem. He dug his hand into the abyss of his trunk and pulled out a marijuana joint. He lit it with his wand and inhaled the blissful law-breaker. He thought of Cho Chang two nights ago. Damn she was good. She knew exactly what a man wanted, and didn't mind doing it. Unlike that Hermione bitch. She hadn't enjoyed it at all.

Nobody agreed with Draco's life. But he really didn't give a fuck. He liked having alone time with a joint, some Jack Daniel's, and a girl willing to do a lap dance, maybe more.

  
**Today I got hate, made the grade  
I guess I'll graduate, oh well  
Smoking can kill  
Oh how I love these days  
  
You know that I  
Love to do it all the time  
I wanna get high  
And that's fine  
  
Me, myself & I  
  
You know that I  
Love to do it all the time  
I wanna get high  
And that's fine**  


He breathed in the toxic substance he held between his index and middle fingers. Teachers bitched about smelling drugs on his clothes, but never were smart enough or cared enough to investigate. They knew his mind and family were already fucked up enough, without the extra evidence. He didn't care if he died from his habits. He didn't care if he lived. All he cared about were his drugs, his women, and his alcohol, which he assumed he'd have plenty of in Hell, if he played his cards right. Which wasn't hard. At all. He dropped the centimeter remaining of his pot and crushed it with his shoe. It didn't matter if someone saw it.

Draco grabbed his books and slinked downstairs, getting disgusted glares from people in the Slytherin common room that didn't have early classes. He gave them all the finger.

He opened the door of Transfigurations and was bitched at by McGonagall for the hundredth time that year. But he had good grades. So he'd pass. And finally get out.

  
**Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I  
  
Myself, myself, I, I, I, I, I  
  
I love to do it all the time  
I wanna get high  
And that's fine**

Halfway through class he popped some Ecstasy. It didn't seem to do anything, so he popped another. McGonagall didn't notice. It finally got to his system. Two was way too many, and he went hyperactive. And very rude. He ran up to the front of the classroom and started talking crazy to McGonagall. She blushed, but was also very angry. She pushed him off of her and he fell drunkenly, hitting his head on the stone floor. McGonagall gasped as she saw blood begin to trickle from his forehead.

"Somebody get Madam Pomfrey!"

Everyone stood there, staring like idiots.

"NOW!" she shrieked, and several Slytherins rushed out of the room.  
Everything else was a blur as Draco lay unconscious and McGonagall held him in shock. Madam Pomfrey ran in, her arms full with all sorts of potions and wound dressings. She worked quickly, her hands shaking, but the look in her eyes was failure.

It seemed as if Draco Rommelle Gothe would be even more alone now than he had ever been before, as the class exited, leaving his life slipping rapidly out of Madam Pomfrey's grasp. But in the time it took his overdosed body to die, his blacked out mind found safety that in Hell, at least someone might actually care about him. He accepted that he would live out his afterlife with Lucifer just as his connection with the real world was lost.

**Me, myself, myself & I  
Just me, myself & I  
  
I love to do it all the time  
I wanna get high  
And that's fine **

~*~

A/N: Yeah, I know him going hyperactive was kinda weird, and may even seem somewhat funny, it's not SUPPOSED to be funny, k? It's what the stuff did to him. But anyways, that's all. Before I leave you to review this (please?), God Bless America, and may He help the world through this horrible time. And may you hopefully Rest in Peace, victims of September 11, 2001.


End file.
